


The Simplicity of Candles and Lace

by Ravensmores



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Communication, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: “Yuuri.” There’s suddenly a soft grip around his wrist, warm fingers under his chin carefully guiding his gaze back to Victor’s. There’s no hint of anger or annoyance in his eyes, his smile as soft as the words that brush delicately and sweet against his face. “Did you buy this for me?” He trails his fingers from his wrist to the top of the babydoll and slowly runs them up and down the lacy strap.Yuuri tries to suppress the warmed shudder as he slips his thumb underneath to softly stroke his skin, words rapidly disappearing as he watches Victor’s pupils slowly dilate as he continues to touch him.“Yeah, a while ago. I just... wasn’t sure when to actually wear it.”A.K.A. Yuuri gets railed in some very nice lingerie





	The Simplicity of Candles and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I have 1000 things I need to be working on. I did this instead.
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME

_You look good. He’s going to love it._

_You look good. He’s going to love it._

_You look…_

Yuuri fiddles with the tie on the bathrobe, trying to ignore the nervous look on his face reflected in the bathroom mirror as he repeats the same mantra he’d been shouting in his head for the past half an hour.

Deep down he knows that he has no reason to be scared. Victor was kind. Victor was tactful… mostly. Victor was his _fiancé._ If Yuuri had put effort into something, he knows that he isn’t going to shoot him down.

_Although with his mood recently-_

Yuuri clicks off the bathroom light and quickly walks into the bedroom, unconsciously drawing the fluffy material around his body a little tighter.

He exhales, slowly repeating the words again as he quickly surveys the room to check everything was in place. The lights were off, the curtains drawn, the warmth of a frankly stupid number of scented candles throwing a shifting gilded glow across the white duvet that he’d washed and changed. He can’t deny it’s the perfect setting for what he has in mind.

An hour ago he’d been proud. Fluffing the pillows at the end of the bed and rearranging the throw as the sun was setting, he could feel the confidence of his _Eros_ skate burning in his veins. He was so sure this was going to work, to make them both feel good. However, it was when he pulled the final piece of his plan from under their bed that the doubt started to slowly dampen his high.

It had taken him a good 15 minutes of staring and pacing around the edge of their room before he’d finally told himself that he was being ridiculous and pulled the outfit from its box, pushing down that sharp little voice in his head as he stripped himself bare and put it on.

In bed, they’d had more than one discussion about things they’d like to try and Yuuri hadn’t missed the little spark flashing deep in the ocean of Victor’s eyes when he’d casually mentioned that he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to Yuuri dressing up for him sometime.

_Or rather dressing down._

When Yuuri had questioned about what kind of dressing up he meant specifically, he’d been surprised by the wine-red blush that started to stain his cheeks when he leaned in and murmured gently about something “ _lacy and soft,”_ as his fingers started to roam hungrily under his shirt.

There hadn’t been much time for further elaboration after that.

Yuuri sighs and falls back against the softness of the duvet, slowly pulling the tie of the robe loose and letting it fall open as he keeps his expression fixed to the ceiling. For days he’d been sure that now was the perfect time to indulge Victor’s little fantasy and despite all the sour doubts in his mind, he really does want to do something nice for him.

God knows they both needed it.

Lately, Victor had been… irritable to say the least. With all the extra work that had been piling up ever since Yuuri’s relocation to Russia two months ago, along with the stress of preparing for his own return to ice, he’d barely had ten minutes to relax. If he wasn’t at the rink coaching Yuuri, trying to cool Yakov’s temper or working on his own routines for next season, he was out at this press release or that event with the buzz around “ _the return of the Hero of Russia”_  still a major talking point for the press.

Yuuri can see it taking its toll on him. How he barely has the energy to play with Makkachin anymore, how the shadows under his eyes were getting deeper every morning, how more than once Yuuri has caught him sitting up well past one A.M., staring at notes he’d made on his own routines, shoulders sagging. The worst of it all is that Yuuri can tell how much he doesn’t want to admit that it all might be too much. He saw the look of genuine anger flash across his face when he slipped trying to do a quad flip when he first stepped back on the ice to practice as a competitor, as if he somehow wasn’t aware of how a year of missing competitive training might have put him at a _slight_ disadvantage.

He’d brushed Yuuri off when he’d tried to help, words curt and cold.

_“I’m fine. Just tired that’s all. You’ve got your own warm up to do.”_

He’d been wanting to bring it up for weeks, but hadn’t quite found a way that didn’t result in some kind of icy argument.

The last time he’d tried to air his concern with any kind of force, Victor had simply turned and headed out of the apartment, his voice as flat as the ice they skated on. _“You aren’t my coach. Stop trying to act like one.”_

Several books had been thrown at the door after he’d left.

After his anger has cooled, Yuuri had started to form his plan.  Frankly he was tired of being angry, was tired of seeing Victor so miserable and tired of him flat out refusing to acknowledge that there might be a problem.

And, to be honest, he was horny. _Very_ horny.

With how hectic Victor’s days had been, they’d barely got through anything more then some heavy petting before Victor had shifted on his side and been asleep within minutes, the mumbled promise of “in the morning,” doing nothing to quell the disappointment flaring like an itch under Yuuri’s skin as he solemnly walked off for his third cold shower of the week.

He knows it’s not really Victor’s fault. Hell, if he was in his position, he’s fairly certain he would have keeled over days ago, but with Victor’s pride, he knows he’s never going to stop.

Victor was a genius, the country’s hero and downright ethereal when he moved on the ice… but he was still human. Someone who clogs the shower drain with his hair, someone who cries everytime he watches Titanic... and someone who is eventually going to break if he isn’t gentler with himself.

That was Yuuri’s Victor. Yuuri’s sweet, soft, stubborn Victor.

Yuuri’s Victor who really does deserve to relax for once.

Swallowing the swirl of fear in his gut, he pushes himself off of the bed and stares himself down in the mirrored door of their wardrobe.

He hadn’t had a proper look when he first dressed himself. His embarrassment had flared at the first flash of lace against his skin in the bathroom mirror, so he’d quickly thrown on Victor’s robe, concentrating on fixing his hair instead. Looking at himself now in the rosy glow of the candles around him, he really can’t deny that when everything came together, he didn’t need to repeat a stupid mantra.

_He did look good._

Wrapped around his body was a simple black, lace babydoll that washed down his torso until it cut off at the top of his thighs. It was tied at the centre of his chest with a loose, dark ribbon, the two sides of it parted enough to give a generous peak of his stomach, the lace _just_ thin enough so the rest of his torso was still visible, his nipples already pebbling through the patterned material. The outfit had come with a thong, but thinking back to the last time he’d try to put one on with any kind of success, he instead opted for something a little more full coverage, finding a pair of matching black bikini briefs that were doing a much better job of keeping everything in place while also feeling surprisingly soft against his cock. He’d finished off the ensemble with a pair of sheer, dark stockings, sweeping up his legs and stopping just before the juncture of his thighs, the top of each decorated with a lacy bow to match the one currently sitting on his chest.

He was glad the set had come with two pairs, as he had no idea how easily these things can tear, the first pair almost instantly ripping as he tried to forcefully yank them up his legs.

_Though he won’t be complaining if this pair get torn off a bit later._

Smiling at his reflection, he can’t deny how _hot_ this outfit is making him feel. For the first time in hours he felt… powerful. Like the woman from his Eros story in the flesh, every inch of his body darkly styled almost to perfection.  

Twirling to the side and watching the babydoll float around him like a second shadow, he can’t stop himself as he grabs his phone from the pocket of Victor’s robe, pulls off his glasses and takes a couple of quick pictures.

If this evening does go to plan, he wants some evidence of how good he looked before it all comes off.

Putting his glasses back on and sitting down against the edge of the bed he takes a breath to steady himself, the excitement of his plan coming together buzzing hotly under his skin as he taps his fingers against his stocking-clad thigh.

_Victor is going to love this._

_Victor is going to love this._

He hears the turn of a key in the apartment’s lock.

He breathes out again and stands.

_Victor is going to love this._

He hears Makkachin bound over to him and the mumble of Victor’s greeting as he shuts the door behind him.

_Victor is going to love this._

He hears him walk into the kitchen, the sound of water hitting the bottom of a glass and the soft noise of him padding into the living room.

_Victor is going to love this?_

He tries to fight the sudden flash of an unwelcome nervousness as he registers Victor dumping his gear bag on the sofa, downing the water as he goes, then the soft clink of the glass against the coffee table.

_Is Victor going to love-_

“Yuuri?” The call of his name cuts through the soft silence. Yuuri pales a little at the word.

He sounds tired.

“I-In here.” He cringes at how awkward his voice sounds, the urge to cover himself pulsing through his mind as Victor’s footsteps get louder. He fights it and stands firm by the foot of their bed, trying not to focus on the sound of his pulse thrumming louder than a drum in his ears.

The handle of the door turns and Yuuri swallows.

_No turning back now._

The door swings open and Victor stands in the doorway looking dishevelled from his session at the gym. His hair is plastered to his forehead, shirt damp with sweat, his eyes cast down to his phone as he lazily types. He doesn’t react to his surroundings.

If he wasn’t so on edge, Yuuri probably would have laughed at Victor’s brief obliviousness as he continues to text, voice nonchalant. “I was thinking about themes for next season. I know how well you did last year, but I don’t think you should go for something similar.”

Yuuri blinks at the man standing in the doorway, briefly wondering if he was joking. “R-right.”

He doesn’t look up. “I mean I know we haven’t had much time to think about it, but while I was at the gym I did have a few ideas.”

Yuuri coughs. “Victor.”

“I mean while everyone was more than a little surprised by the change in your style, if you want to keep your edge we need something fresh.”

Yuuri coughs again. Louder this time. “Victor.”

“I mean, I know I should be thinking about my own theme for next season and _believe me,_ I have been, but as your coach I really think we should-”

_“Victor!”_

His head snaps up at Yuuri’s shout, eyes squinting and hazy. “What is-” The rest of his words are lost on Yuuri as his jaw stops halfway through his sentence, hanging open as his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

Yuuri waits for a few seconds for his reaction. Then another few. Then another few.

Each moment that passes between them seems to drag with the force of a lead weight as Victor continues to stare at him, not saying anything about his surroundings or the lack of clothing on the man in front of him.

Yuuri tries not to shrink at his dumbfounded gaze.

_Okay, not what he was expecting._

He clears his throat, pushing through the awkwardness he can feel radiating off of him as he tries to hold Victor’s eyes. “Uh- welcome home.”

Victor blinks slowly, putting his phone back in his pocket as his eyes survey the room around him. “What… is all this?” His voice sounds confused more than anything.

“I-I wanted to surprise you.” He cringes at how lame he sounds, all the confidence from earlier slipping like sand through his fingers as Victor continues to stare at him, perfect eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

He blinks again, cheeks pinched a little pinker as he flicks his eyes up and down Yuuri’s body. “Well… consider me surprised.”

Yuuri swallows, suddenly feeling more naked than if he were actually completely bare. “I- I,” There are a thousand things he wants to say, wants Victor to do, yet he never anticipated the look of stupid shock that could paint his expression at the sight of Yuuri in such an outfit. He barely notices as he instinctively wraps his arms across himself, the feel of the lace brushing against his skin starting to feel more like a pained itch with each passing second.

Victor continues to stare, expression impassive as he quietly closes his mouth.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence between them, Yuuri is the first one to break, quickly averting his eyes away from Victor’s.

_God how could he be so stupid._

“Ah- this was a bad idea,” he mumbles as he reaches down to grab his robe from the edge of the bed, trying to keep his voice from shaking as the disappointment floods coldly throughout his body. “You must be tired, let’s just forget this and-”

“Yuuri.” There’s suddenly a soft grip around his wrist, warm fingers under his chin carefully guiding his gaze back to Victor’s. There’s no hint of anger or annoyance in his eyes, his smile as soft as the words that brush delicately and sweet against his face. “Did you buy this for me?” He trails his fingers from his wrist to the top of the babydoll and slowly runs them up and down the lacy strap.

Yuuri tries to suppress the warmed shudder as he slips his thumb underneath to softly stroke his skin, words rapidly disappearing as he watches Victor’s pupils slowly dilate as he continues to touch him.

“Yeah, a while ago. I just... wasn’t sure when to actually wear it.” He bites his lip at the memory of his slightly tipsy online shopping session that resulted in this as well as a pair of gold cockrings arriving to the apartment a few days later. The latter were still wrapped in ten layers of tissue paper under their bed.

Victor nods slowly as he continues he gentle exploration, dragging the flat of his thumb across the sheer material flowing across his chest, eyes hooded. Yuuri’s breath hitches a little as he pauses at the satin bow holding the whole ensemble together, lightly curling the ribbon around his fingers before watching it fall back against his sternum. His eyes flick up, voice quiet and deep with something almost reverent. _“You look amazing.”_

Yuuri blinks a few times at the heat behind his words. “Really?”

“Definitely,” he murmurs, moving his hands to Yuuri’s shoulders and slowly turning him until he’s looking at himself in the mirrored door of their wardrobe again. “Look at you,” he continues as he steps behind him, one hand going back to toy with the edge of the bow, the other splaying low and warm against his stomach, fingers dangerously close to the patterned edge of his underwear. He dips his head to press a long kiss against the nape of his neck before dragging his lips to the sensitive skin at the side of his throat, mouth moving in a warm tease as he catches Yuuri’s eyes in their reflection. “How could you possibly think that you look anything other than _ravishing_ right now?”

Yuuri can’t help but close his eyes at the dual feelings of Victor’s mouth and fingers, perfectly aware of the deep blush now darkening across his cheeks and chest. “Look who’s talking,” he whispers when he finally opens his eyes again, feeling another flash of heat warm through him at the sight of Victor softly nipping at the skin of his neck, fingers moving down to dance against the top of one stocking.

Eventually Victor pulls back, lightly kissing the top of Yuuri’s head as his arms wind around his waist. “Why all this today?”

“You’ve just been so busy recently. With everything you’ve been doing you’ve just seemed kind of-” he waves his hand a little as he tries to find any words that weren’t ‘constantly irritated,’ “burned out I guess?” He turns in his embrace and reaches up to loop his arms around Victor’s neck, slotting them together a little more comfortably. “I just wanted to do something nice,” he mumbles, unconsciously brushing his fingers through the soft, short hairs at the nape of Victor’s neck. “To take your mind off everything.”

Victor’s heated expression melts a little, his own blush blooming a little brighter on his cheeks as he drops his forehead against Yuuri’s. “What did I do to deserve you?” He relaxes further into Yuuri’s hold, his posture lax as he exhales long and slow. “I thought I could handle it all but…” Victor trails off, sighing quietly before lifting his head, small smile still in place. “It’s fine. I know it’s all going to be fine.” He reaches up to cup one of Yuuri’s cheeks, softly brushing his thumb against the swell of his bottom lip. “Maybe I do just need to take my mind off of it for a while.”

Yuuri nods a little, stretching up to press his mouth against Victor’s in a petal-soft kiss. “I’ll call this a success then,” he murmurs against Victor’s lips before leaning back, arms still firmly hooked around his neck. “I’ll make sure to wear this next time then.”

Victor raises an eyebrow. “Next time?”

“When you’re less tired I mean."

Victor’s hands instantly tighten against him, eyes darkening as he leans down to softly press his lips against Yuuri’s ear.   _“I never said I was tired.”_

Yuuri feels his heart stutter in his chest, the heat of Victor’s lips against his ear settling warm and wobbly throughout the rest of his body. “Victor-”

He doesn’t have time to say anything else before Victor is quickly pressing their lips back together, one arm still locked around his waist, the other slipping under the lace of the babydoll to stroke and squeeze against his heated skin. He can’t stop the soft gasp that slips out of his mouth as Victor softly runs his tongue against his bottom lip, almost asking permission before he deepens the kiss, breath hot against his mouth.

Yuuri reacts instantly, quickly dragging his hands down Victor’s chest and slipping them under the bottom of Victor’s shirt, chasing lost skin. He feels himself smile at the answering groan as he lightly bites Victor’s lip, any fear or embarrassment from the past few minutes quickly whispered away by the knowledge that _he_ was the one making Victor feel like this, he was the one wringing such gorgeous noises from him. He wasn’t sure if anything made him feel more powerful.

_Well except maybe seeing his face when he landed that quad flip for the first time._

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Victor gasps as he starts mouthing hot wet kisses down the side of Yuuri’s throat, reaching down to slide his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

He groans against Victor’s lips as a warm hand cups an ass cheek and squeezes firmly. He fights through the thick clouds of lust swirling through his mind enough to slide a hand in Victor’s hair and gently pull his head back, forcing their eyes together. “Well, go ahead then,” he whispers as he slowly drags his fingers through the silky strands, voice dripping with the want he can feel pulsing hot and firm towards his groin. _“Take me Vitya.”_

Apparently he doesn’t need to be told twice.

Before Yuuri has a chance to catch his breath, he feels his feet leaving the carpet, his back suddenly against their plush duvet, Victor leaning over him with a look Yuuri can only describe as _hunger_ sparking deeply in his eyes. He has to remind himself to breathe as Victor shifts completely over him, hair glinting soft and silver like stars in the dim light of the candles around them. Idly he wonders if there’s ever going to be a time where his words don’t dry up the sight of him like this, if the fact that the man who spent years watching beautiful and ethereal from the glossed posters on his his bedroom walls is actually here with him, simply because he _wants_ to be.

He can’t stop himself lifting a hand to lightly run the tips of his fingers down the side of his jaw, as if to check that he was actually there, that this man who for so long he saw as made from nothing but the chill of the ice and the brightness of stadium lights was real. Was just a man like him.

Victor’s eyes relax a little at the small caress. He twists to leave a small kiss to the palm of his hand before lowering himself to kiss Yuuri properly. It’s a messy slide of mouths and tongues, the only sounds the frantic movements of their hands and lips in the still air.

Victor pauses for a second to pull off Yuuri’s glasses and place them on the nightstand next to them. Yuuri tries not to squint as the world shifts into soft focus, the lights around them giving a balmy golden edge to Victor’s fuzzy outline. He manages to catch Victor’s wicked smile as he leans down so he can see him properly, quickly kissing him on the lips again before scooting down his body. He leans his cheek on one hand as he places the other on Yuuri’s bare stomach, lightly drumming his fingers against the muscle as his eyes roam hungrily over him. “All wrapped up just for me,” he whispers as he slowly drags two fingers down to the edge of his underwear, then up over his stomach to the dark bow still neatly tied across Yuuri’s chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited for a gift.”

Yuuri takes his kiss-swollen bottom lips between his teeth as he waits for him to undo the ribbon and feel the sweet press of his fingers against his bare skin. Another breath is punched out of him as Victor leaves the bow, instead continuing his slow mapping of Yuuri’s torso, now over the top of the thin fabric.

It’s an entirely new sensation. He’s felt the expert touch of Victor’s fingers on his skin countless times by now, but never like this. Never with the added sensation of soft lace pressing against with each gentle stroke. He moans out loud when Victor’s wandering fingers reach a nipple and circle it slowly through the material. They both know he’s sensitive here, but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of the fabric against it as Victor expertly rubs and tweaks. He chuckles at Yuuri’s vocal reaction, continuing to pinch the sensitive point until it pebbles under the sheer black top, his nerve endings singing from the sweet sensation. Yuuri cries out again as he continues to slowly tease him, gasping louder when he feels the heat of Victor’s mouth against his chest. He lifts his head to look down, heat pulsing through him as he watches the warmth of Victor’s tongue slowly drag over his other nipple before he closes his lips around it, sucking softly through the lace.

He throws his head back against the mattress, all his senses melting away as he digs his heels into the softness of the bedding beneath them. He’d always assumed that being with Victor was going to be… pleasurable to say the least, but he’d never expected him to be such a _fast_ learner. The first time they’d made love, he’d apparently taken note of everything: what Yuuri liked, what he _loved,_ and every single one of his weak spots, even ones he didn’t know he had.

Ever since he’d first spread Yuuri’s thighs, he always seemed to know exactly what to do with him. Whether it was on the ice or in their bed, he’s not sure there could ever be anyone else who could ever wring such delicious feelings from his body, who would always make sure he was ready and satisfied before they even thought about taking their own pleasure.

_Sometimes he wonders what he ever did to deserve Victor._

Another swift pinch to Yuuri’s nipple has him arching his torso up, wordlessly begging Victor for more as he continues to expertly play his body with eager fingers and a dedicated mouth, the sensations spreading sweet and hot towards his groin.

He vaguely feels a soft rumble, possibly from Victor’s chest as he finally releases the captive nipple and drags his fingers down across his ribs, his navel before he briefly pauses to tug the edge of his underwear, stroking the patterned fabric between his fingers.

Yuuri grunts, reaching down to fist a hand in his hair and tug sharply. _“Victor.”_

“Hmmm?” He looks up from Yuuri’s chest, a grin he can only describe as _fiendish_ painted so prettily across plump pink lips. “Something the matter love?”

He groans in frustration as Victor tugs at his underwear again, harder this time but making no move to remove them. He exhales hot and quick, his grip still firm in the softness of Victor’s hair.  “Please don’t tease.”

Victor laughs softly again before quickly shifting up to kiss him tenderly, voice low and silky against his lips. _“Since you asked so nicely.”_ He releases the material between his fingers and finally starts slowly rubbing him between the legs.

Yuuri feels his hips jerk up of their own accord.

Victor leans over to start gently mouthing at the side of his throat as he increases the pressure a little. The warmth of his hand radiates easily through the panties, the soft patterned lace rubbing against his already aching erection in an agonizingly gentle caress. Yuuri groans again at the sensation, at how it’s amazing but not nearly enough. He knows what he wants. He knew exactly what he wanted the minute he slipped the stockings up his thighs those hours ago, this just the smallest sip of the stimulation he’s truly craving.

“Victor.” His voice is louder as the other man keeps up his slow touches, the whine colouring his tone something he’s only partly trying to supress.

“Patience love,” Victor hums as he continues to massage him, taking him into a firmer hold through the lace and squeezing just enough so that any other protests die in his throat. “We have all night.”

Even through the clouds of lust, he can’t stop the eye roll at his comment. Maybe some other night he’d let Victor tease and play with him until he was a sweaty, begging mess… but not right now.

Right now he can feel last iota of his patience about to snap.

Planting his feet firmly against the mattress, he pushes himself up, grabbing Victor and pulling him into a sitting position so he can settle comfortably in his lap.

He laughs quietly at the small surprise flashing across Victor’s expression, cupping his cheeks in his hands and pulling their faces together in a desperate, bruising kiss.  “I didn’t get all dressed up for you to torture me until dawn,” he murmurs hotly against Victor’s mouth as he grips the bottom of his shirt, sitting back only so he can finally pull it over his head and throw it haphazardly over the side of the bed. He gently grabs Victor’s chin between his fingers lightly stroking the sharp cut of his jaw as his other hand slowly wanders down the firm planes of his chest, “I _need_ you.”

“Okay,” he whispers, the tease in his expression breaking as his arms settle on the soft skin of his hips. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Yuuri chuckles and reaches up to softly toy with the ribbon on his chest, eyes hooded. “Well since you’re being so good, you can unwrap your gift now.”

He feels another flash of heat pulse through him at the sight of Victor wetting his bottom lip as he reaches for him. He watches his eyes darken, the way the flush of colour spreads across his cheeks, the subtle hitch in his breath as he tugs on the bow until it comes undone, the babydoll falling from his body in a soft dark wash. Victor slowly runs the flat of his hands across his now naked chest, Yuuri sighing softly as he brushes over his nipples, still pebbled and sensitive from his earlier teases.

Yuuri tries not to look away as he continues to touch, caressing him like he was something delicate, something _precious._ It’s like he can physically feel Victor’s eyes on him, his expression more like he was surveying a piece of splendid artwork rather than the man he’d seen naked almost countless time before.

He eventually stops to lightly squeeze the flesh at his waist and sweep his gaze up to meet his. His words are barely more than a warmed whisper. _“Beautiful.”_

Yuuri swallows, trying not to let his confident persona melt away at such an admiring remark.

“So,” he murmurs as he shifts a little in his lap, happily watching Victor’s eyes lose focus at the sensation. “How do you want me then?”

He watches the question register on Victor’s face, his hands digging a little harder into his sides as he nibbles his bottom lip between his teeth, the telltale sign that he’s thinking hard about something.

Yuuri waits a few seconds before he laughs softly again, shaking his head. “I know, it’s _such_ a hard choice.”

He barely catches the dark look bloom in Victor’s eyes at his taunt before he feels himself being flipped onto his stomach. He opens his mouth to make a snarky quip but shuts it abruptly when he suddenly feels a swift flash of pain against his ass. It takes him a second to register that it was the stinging sensation of Victor slapping across the plump flesh of one cheek while maneuvering him onto his hands and knees.

He exhales as he feels the heat from Victor’s hand spread through his skin, something like a lightbulb flicking on in his mind when he feels the warmth travel between his legs.

_He liked it._

“I think I’ll take you like this,” Victor muses as Yuuri feels the feather-light touch of Victor's forefinger brushing from the nape of his neck to the place he’d just spanked before squeezing hard. “What do you think?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, far too preoccupied with his recent discovery as he drops his face to the pillows underneath him.

“Yuuri?” He suddenly feels Victor’s breath against his cheek. The roughness of his voice is gone, hand now gentle against his ass. “I’m sorry was that too-”

 _“Dotagn”_ His voice is muffled against the pillow he’s mushed his face into.

He feels Victor rest a hand against the back of his head. “What?”

“ _I said_ -” Yuuri lifts his his face, throwing what hopes is sultry look towards Victor, voice low. “- do it again.”

Victor’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri wiggles his hips a little, leaning in to gently peck Victor on the lips, his words almost a purr. “Mmmmm yes.”

Victor’s eyes widen a little before a sly smile spreads across his lips.

He shifts down the bed, sitting up on his knees behind Yuuri as he reaches out and lightly places his hands against his skin. “My my, I never knew my Yuuri liked this,” his voice is thick and deep as he gently strokes the small of his back. _“You’ll never stop surprising me,”_ he whispers as he grips the elastic of his waistband, pinching and lifting it between his fingers before letting it snap back against Yuuri’s skin. He groans against the small bite of pain before he feels the cool of the air against his skin as his underwear is slowly lowered a little. He expects to feel the firmness of Victor’s hand against his ass, but instead hears him shuffle over him, his face suddenly only inches from his own again. “You can tell me to stop at any point.” His voice is a small whisper as his fingers brush a teasing caress against his tailbone. “You know that right?”

Yuuri’s heart melts a little as his concern. He’ll forever be grateful for how careful Victor had been anytime they ventured into new territory in the bedroom, always making sure he was okay with what they were about to do. He twists his head, smiling as he lightly pecks the tip of his nose. _“Of course.”_

Victor’s expression lights up brighter than any gold medal at the words, kissing him quickly on the mouth before shuffling back behind him.

He tries not to flinch when he feels Victor touch him again, fingers gripping tightly to the edge of the mattress as he prepares himself.

 _“Very very lovely,”_ he hears Victor murmur while he languidly rubs his palm over Yuuri’s backside, firmly groping each cheek before pulling his hand away.

Yuuri knows what’s coming, yet still can’t brace himself for when he finally feels the heat of Victor’s hand landing against his ass with a firm smack. The flash of pain is nothing compared to the warmth from his palm spreading across his sensitive skin. He presses his face into the pillow again to muffle his soft cry, concentrating on the feeling of Victor tenderly petting over the place he’s just smacked before lifting his hand and spanking him again, harder this time. Victor doesn’t hit him again immediately, making him wait a few torturous seconds before slapping him twice more in quick succession, alternating between each cheek.

He tries to keep his breathing steady as another series of stinging slaps land across his ass and thighs. The sounds of each one vibrates loud and hot between the walls of their bedroom, the only noise in the space save for the raggedness of Victor’s breathing and the muffled moans Yuuri only hazily registers that he’s making as the heat from each strike sparks a new kind of wobbly desire under his skin.

It’s not like it’s something he hasn’t thought about Victor doing to him before, it very vividly crossing his mind when they’d previously discussed what they wanted in the bedroom. He can’t remember if he’d either been too embarrassed or if they’d got a little too distracted for him to bring it up, but something about giving Victor that power had flashed such a desire through his body, he’s surprised he hasn’t asked sooner.

He definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea of the reverse either.

He openly groans at the thought. Victor, naked and beautiful lying across his lap, crying out desperately as Yuuri spanks him, the beautiful cream of his skin heating up and pinkening under the sharp ministrations of his hand.

Yuuri bites his lip. It’s a heady thought.

He’s suddenly brought out of his fantasy by another quick spank across his already reddened ass, images of Victor against his palm dissolving as the heat from the slap brings him back to the present.

He breathes out slowly, trying to ground himself.

_Maybe next time._

Through the pulsing want he can feel screaming in his mind, he suddenly registers Victor’s voice low and gentle through the air as he starts stroking over the hot skin. _“Good. You’re being so good for me darling.”_

Both of them are acutely aware of how well Yuuri reacts to being praised, Victor’s soft compliments now registering hotly in his groin as he pauses for a minute, lightly brushing his hands through Yuuri’s hair, words dripping with want. _“God you’re so beautiful, your skin feels amazing.”_

He cants his hips backwards towards Victor’s absent palm, desperate for some kind of stimulation. His cock is practically begging for release right now, still softly trapped by the front his underwear, the back hooked under his now stinging cheeks. As Victor places his hand back against him to stroke against his ass, he almost drops to the mattress below him, tempted to rub himself off against the blanket just to end the sweet torture. He fights against it, crying out again as Victor slaps across the meat of his thighs, knowing full-well how unsatisfying a conclusion that would be to this evening’s adventure.

After a few more spanks across the burning globes of his ass, along with Victor’s constant peppering of “ _Beautiful. Stunning. Amazing,”_ in the air, he feels his self restraint start to weaken. Even trapped in the soft confines of his underwear he can feel how hard and heavy his cock is, all the teasing of the evening finally coming to a head.

_He needs to be fucked. Now_

Before Victor can spank him again he shifts forward slightly, throwing his head over his shoulder, his voice a sultry whisper. “ _Victor please, I need you.”_

Victor’s dark expression sobers a little at his words. He leans over to place a few warm kisses across the hot skin of his back, shifting up to mouth against the side of his neck while he slowly peels his underwear down his legs, Yuuri lifting his knees so they can be completely pulled off. He huffs out a breath of surprise as Victor gently flips him and lays him down against the bedding, the softness of the blanket rubbing against the sensitive skin of his ass. Oddly it isn’t an unpleasant sensation.

He feels his words catch in his throat as Victor leans over him properly. The soft shadow of his silhouette is rosy and beautiful as it’s caught in the flickering glow of the candles again, his eyes shining with the depth of the summer’s ocean. He smiles as he gently lays down against him, slowly brushing his fingers down the supple curve of Yuuri’s cheek as he speaks. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” His words are dripping with deep admiration as he leans down to kiss him properly, his free hand lightly tracing down over his chest leaving a trail of warmth sparkling under his fingers.

Yuuri’s breath hitches against Victor’s mouth as he caresses the taught muscles of his stomach before _finally_ wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him slowly from base to tip.

“I think I’ve got some idea now,” he murmurs against Victor’s lips as he thrusts up into Victor’s grip. “Though right now I think you’re the one with entirely too many clothes on.” He brushes his fingers down Victor’s spine until he reaches the waistband of his track pants. He wastes no time slipping a hand underneath and into his underwear to finally run his palm over Victor’s own ass, skin firm and warm.

Victor chuckles again, giving Yuuri’s erection another lingering squeeze before he quickly reaches down to push off his remaining clothes. Yuuri can’t help the way his mouth slightly waters at the sight of his hard cock hanging flushed and heavy between his legs. His gut twists with satisfaction at the knowledge that _he’d_ done that to him, that he was the reason he was so close, that he’d done it without even properly touching him. He immediately reaches out to pull Victor’s now naked body back to his own and sip from his lips, gasping out into his mouth at the feeling of Victor’s erection slowly rubbing against his own as they move together.

He indulges in the simple pleasure of running his hands all over his naked fiancé for a few long seconds before he quickly remembers something. Pulling away briefly, he blindly reaches around under the mess of pillows beneath him until he finds what he’s looking for.

Sitting up, he places the bottle of lube into Victor’s hands with a teasing smile before reaching out to give a few swift strokes to the other man’s cock, taking a second to appreciate the silky weight of him in his hand.

It has been far too long as is.

Victor closes his eyes at the sensation, dropping his head forward against Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri loses himself in the quiet rumble of Victor’s mewls against his skin and the sweet sensation of his cock in his palm.

After a few more strokes Victor shifts back, gently grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and pulling it away. As he catches Victor’s gaze he can’t help but chuckle about how wrecked he already looks: his face almost completely stained deep pink, his chest heaving, his thighs trembling against the bed as he tries to catch his breath. Holding up the bottle of lube in his hand, he raises an eyebrow, voice low. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri practically swoons at the words, falling back against the mattress and letting his legs fall open. He bites back the laugh at Victor’s gasp his movement, but is unable to keep the soft desperation out of his voice as he speaks. “I just really need you to fuck me right now.”

He hears a shuffle before Victor is leaning over him again, tenderly running the plush of his lips against Yuuri’s neck, his words a sweet vibration against his skin. “Trust me, I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you this evening.” He feels the slickness of Victor’s fingers as they circle his entrance, before they briefly brush down to tap the top of one stocking. “And these are _definitely_ staying on.”

It’s a blur of desperate movement after that.

Yuuri loses track of where he ends and Victor begins as he holds him close, kissing him tenderly all over his face as he slowly works, one, two, then three fingers inside of him. He briefly forgets where he is as Victor’s fingers expertly curl up and tease against his prostate, the surroundings around them exploding into stars as he mercilessly caresses the spot. His cock twitches desperately against their stomachs as he tries not to lose himself too quickly, gasping and writhing in the arms of the man he loves.

After a few more minutes of masterful fingering, Yuuri reaches out to grab onto Victor’s hand and pull it away from him. His voice is lost in pleasure, so he desperately hopes the look on his face is enough of a hint to convey what he wants.

_What he needs._

Victor leans forward to kiss him softly once more, before reaching over to grab the discarded bottle of lube lying in the mess of sheets around them. He passes it to Yuuri, the only sound in the warmed space around them the puffs of soft breaths as Yuuri squeezes some into his palm before reaching over to slowly slick up Victor’s aching cock.

Once he’s satisfied with his work, he flops back against the mattress, legs opening wider as he waits to be filled, the desperation to be one with Victor pulsing like a burning itch under his skin as he grips onto the bedding beneath him, eyes squeezed shut.

Victor doesn’t make him wait, the wetness of his lips back against Yuuri’s neck as he carefully pushes in, inch by torturous inch. He wants to beg him to go faster, the grab him by the waist and _take him_ like he wants, but he resists. Besides the fact that it had been so long since they’ve been able to really do this that he knows it probably isn’t the best idea, it’s also Victor’s night and he’s here to take it at his pace, let him feel the pleasure _he_ really wants. Yuuri simply keeps breathing slowly and evenly as Victor moves, throwing his head back against the pillow as the feeling he’d been craving for so long finally starts spread through his body.

The feeling of being full. Of being whole.

Victor lets out a long breath when he’s fully sheathed, taking a second to stroke his fingers down the side of Yuuri’s jaw, tilting his face until their eyes meet properly.

“I love you,” he whispers to the inch of space between them, every sweet line of his glorious face clearly visible in the shifting golden light.

Yuuri feels the sentiment settle surely in his heart, a small burst of emotion breaking through the lust. He can almost laugh at the tears threatening to well in his eyes at the aching sincerity of Victor’s words, the notion that this man, this beautiful, silver, impossible man loved Yuuri just as much Yuuri loved him. It’s a little miracle that makes his heart flip almost every time he thinks about it.

He takes another stuttering breath, the smile blooming on his face wide enough so that his cheeks were starting to hurt as he reaches up to cup Victor’s face, lightly running his thumb across the pink swell of his bottom lip. _“Make love to me Victor.”_

He swears he catches the briefest glisten of Victor’s own tears shining in the soft blue swirl of his eyes before he gladly indulges his request, leaning down to kiss him again as he starts to gently rock himself into Yuuri.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s shoulders, lightly tracing the warm curve of his back as Victor continues to lazily thrust. They keep the pace slow at first, Victor keeping his movements languid and sweet as he messily mouths across Yuuri’s face, his fringe leaving a tickling trail wherever he moves next. Yuuri doesn’t try to speed them up, simply moving his hips in time with Victor’s, indulging in the feeling of closeness that he’s missed for so long.

Eventually Victor shifts slightly, lifting himself and planting his forearms more securely either side of Yuuri’s head so he can move more easily, the new angle causing Yuuri to vocalise his pleasure every time his cock brushes against his prostate. Spikes of hot/cold pleasure start bursting through him with every thrust, his legs unconsciously wrapping around Victor’s waist in a desperate attempt to somehow be closer, to chase that burning string of pleasure he can feel uncoiling inside of him.

 _“Victor. God, Victor please.”_ He barely registers the pleas starting to spill from his mouth. At this point he barely knows what he’s asking for, just that he needs _more._ More of this, more of Victor, more of _anything_ he was willing to give him.

“Yuuri?” He feels Victor’s lips moving softly against his neck, before he pulls back, his pace slowing. Yuuri opens his eyes, Victor’s face blurry but smiling as he rests his forehead against his own, grounding him a little in the moment. “What do you need, love?”

“I- I need-” All coherent thought is rapidly disappearing as Victor continues to firmly move inside him, the want in his gut still raging hotly as he tries to articulate what he really wants right now.  “I need- I need- ah-” He stops talking as Victor picks up the pace a little, reaching down to firmly stroke Yuuri’s cock in time with each thrust, the dual sensation causing his fingers to dig a little harder into Victor’s back, his nails no doubt leaving little reddened crescent-moons in his shoulders sure to still be sorely present in the morning.

If it bothers him, he doesn’t let it show, simply shifting Yuuri so he can push a pillow under his hips. He opens his mouth to thank him for the courtesy before all words dissolve into a hot moan as he starts thrusting into him harder, his pace doubling.

Opening his eyes, his breath catches at the beautiful sight currently moving so wickedly above him. The silver mess of hair plastered to his face, the rose-scarlet blush on his cheeks, the soft pink of his lips hanging open slightly as a litany of Russian swears Yuuri only vaguely recognises fall from his mouth.

_He’s never looked better._

It doesn’t take long before he can feel himself barrelling towards the edge, his cock twitching desperately in Victor’s warm palm as he continues to work him, their mixed moans ricocheting loudly through the blue shadows of their bedroom.

He slips a hand into Victor hair, pulling firmly until their eyes meet. He licks his lips at Victor’s dishevelled state, gasping out as Victor squeezes and gets the pressure around his cock just right.

 _“Victor, I’m so close.”_ he murmurs, the desperate need for Victor to fall over the edge with him lacing the low edge of his voice.

Victor nods and reaches up to gently unhook Yuuri’s hand from his body, lightly kissing each wrist before placing them down against the bed. “You’re going to want to hold onto something,” he whispers temptingly, barely giving Yuuri time to react before he’s shifting onto his knees, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and pulling him up onto his cock, fucking him ruthlessly as Yuuri’s ankles settles on his shoulders.

_Oh this man is going to kill him._

Yuuri cries out hotly every time his cock brushes against his sweet spot, his hands scrabbling to desperately find purchase against the bedsheets. As he anchors his fingers into the bedding, he hazily registers a warm wetness against his shin. Opening his eyes, he feels another pulse of pleasure radiate through him as he watches Victor messily mouth at his stocking-clad ankle as he continues to thrust, his groans slightly muffled by the sheer material covering Yuuri’s foot.

Before long, Yuuri feels his climax hit him, the pleasure he’d been chasing building to a sweet aching point before it rushes through him in a hot wave, his come spalshing between them as he rides out the crest of his high.

Victor notices and starts to slow down but Yuuri pushes back with his hips, voice hoarse but clear between them. “No, please keep going.” He rolls his hips a few times to illustrate his point, Victor gasping out at the sensation. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

Victor’s eyes widen at the statement, before a familiar cat-like grin spreads across his face. “As you wish,” he murmurs as he continues to move, eyes squeezing shut with the effort. It doesn’t take long, a few more well-timed thrusts in Yuuri’s over-sensitive hole and he’s crying out, spilling inside of him as he collapses on top of him, sweaty and spent and gorgeous.

It takes a while for both of them to find their voices, Yuuri content to hold Victor as he catches his breath, lightly tracing the damp curve of his spine as his cock softens inside of him. Looking down, he can’t help but laugh at the state of his stockings, now almost completely torn from the top of his thighs to the soles of his feet. He idly wonders when exactly that happened as he continues to stroke nonsense patterns against Victor’s skin, relishing in the feeling of being boneless and _finally_ satisfied.

After a couple of minutes, Victor lifts his head from Yuuri’s chest, expression sleepy and sweet. “Wow,” he whispers as he shifts a little and pulls out of him, reaching over to grab the throw and lazily wipe both of them off. “You really are amazing.”

Yuuri smiles as he pulls him back into his arms, lightly running his fingers through the sweaty strands of his hair, voice quiet and reverent. “I love you.”

Victor returns his grin, leaning down to leave a gentle kiss over his heart. “I love you too. So much.” He shifts across Yuuri’s chest, pillowing his head against him more comfortably as he exhales long and deep, his voice barely a breath in the air. “Oh _God_ I needed that.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Eventually he stops moving his fingers, the reason he did this suddenly hanging heavily at the front of his mind. He looks down to Victor, finally relaxed and happy as he lightly brushes his fingers across Yuuri’s chest, humming some old Russian lullaby he’s heard him sing a few times when sleepily petting Makkachin.

He bites his lip. He doesn’t want to sour this moment, not just after they _finally_ got to spend some proper time together.

He looks down at Victor’s face, a familiar guilt washing through him as he registers the deep purple shadows under his eyes, the lines around his gaze which he knows aren’t from laughter.

He sighs.

Moving his hand, he gently tips Victor’s face up until he’s looking at him properly. “Victor… can you promise me something?”

Victor nuzzles his cheek against Yuuri’s chest, voice syrupy and kind. “Of course.”

Yuuri takes a breath, trying not to look away as he speaks. “Just, promise me you’ll take better care of yourself.”

He sees the words hit him, sees a quick flash of something that could be annoyance crinkle in his brow before he relaxes and sighs. “Okay,” he murmurs, something remorseful bleeding into his expression as he moves so he’s lying next to Yuuri, their faces level.  “I know I’ve been kind of an ass lately... and I’m sorry.”

Yuuri melts a little at the words, a relief he’d been hoping for for weeks flooding through him at the realisation that he’s finally gotten somewhere. “It’s okay,” he whispers, reaching over to gently press his finger against one of the dark smudges under Victor’s eyes. “I know you’ve been tired.”

Victor briefly looks down. “It’s just been… so much,” he mumbles softly, “I want both of us to have the best season we can but…” He trails off, slowly running a hand down his face before he catches Yuuri’s eye again.

Yuuri’s heart breaks a little at the defeat starting to crinkle around his eyes, knowing that moment that he never wants to see it again. He shifts a little closer to take one of Victor’s hands, the words he’d been wanting to tell him for weeks finally able to spill freely past his lips. “Let’s work at this together,” he whispers warmly, lifting his hand so he can softly kiss his knuckles. “You aren’t in this alone, you must know that right?” He smiles and then flicks his eyes to the foot of the bed where his babydoll is strewn. He chuckles. “I just don’t want to have to do all this every time I want to talk to you properly.”

Victor laughs a little at his words, moving towards him to gently kiss his cheek, voice low. “Well I’m certainly not complaining... but you are right.” As he pulls back, Victor is the most content that Yuuri has seen him in weeks, the persistent sourness to his tone lifted, the deep wrinkle of frustration between his eyebrows gone. It’s refreshing to see.  

“Come on,” Victor says brightly as he takes Yuuri’s hand and swings his legs off the side of the bed. “Let’s take a shower.”

Yuuri laughs again and lets himself be dragged towards the bathroom. “You read my mind.”

He knows there’s more they need to talk about, that Victor isn’t suddenly going to stop pushing himself just because he put on some nice underwear, but as he steps under the warm spray of the shower and into Victor’s waiting arms, he knows that they’ve at least made a start.

And for now, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores  
> Or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RavensmoresFics) \- @ravensmoresfics


End file.
